The Lockeroom
The Lockeroom One day after practice Blake, and Hunter heard a sound in the gym. So they met up after practice and broke into the gym. Then the lights went out, and Blake looked at Hunter and said, “Did that really just happen?” Then out of nowhere they got shoved against the lockers. Hunter said,” Blake we will be ok.” “Hunter! Did u just feel that?” “Yes if felt like something or someone just ran passed us” “Hunter I’m so scared!” “We will be ok Blake I promise.” “Are you sure?” “Yes! I’m sure.” Next, a newspaper came through the door and landed at their feet. They looked at it and in bold print it read, “Murder in the gym locker room of Letcher High School.” This boy had been hung in the showers. “Hunter! Blake yelled at him I heard a moaning in the showers and it was that poor boy. Next, they heard something outside the door, and the lights came back on. They got to walking around, and after five minutes they were still superstitious. Next the heater came on and they jumped. After ten more minutes they heard a loud “leave!” so they did, they went home. They worried about what had happened all night. Then the next day at school they were too scared to say anything. They knew that the only people who would believe them were Sam and Dean from supernatural. The two boys thought that they would never come to their school. They actually said that they would look into it.Sam called back that night and said “never go in there again.” They came to their school, and told the teachers the next day. When Sam and Dean got there they said that they needed “bait”, they looked at Blake, and Hunter and they told them that they would go back just for them. As soon as they walked in there it happened again. This time Sam gave them some salt to make a circle around them with. They. This time they saw him hanging from the ceiling, He wouldn’t cross that circle though. Sam looked at Dean and said, “You know what we have to do.” So they went and fixed the problem. When they got back the teachers paid them, also thanked them for the wonderful job they did. They also thanked Hunter, and Blake for being so brave. Then they went home and tried to get some sleep. Hunter woke up screaming in terror, with a night mare. He called Blake and he implied “I’m so scared dude!” They talked and Blake calmed Hunter down then they hung up, and tried to go back to sleep. When they woke up they knew that they would never forget them two crazy days. In the end they were happy, cause they got to meet there favorite two characters off of the television show “Supernatural.” Not in the way they had hoped though. They will always wonder if that they hadn’t have broken into the gym if that would’ve ever happened. That’s why you don’t do stuff you aren’t supposed to do. Category:Supernatural Category:Horor Category:Ghosts Category:Spooky Category:Scary